unpublished_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vice President Snyder
Vice President Snyder was intended to be the main antagonist of Jumanji II, an early version of what ultimately took the shape of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, the 2017 beloved stand-alone sequel of the 1995 cult classic Jumanji. Snyder was the evil Vice President of the United States of America who conspired to get President John Cooper removed from power, which comes to happen when Cooper gets sucked into Jumanji, paving the way for Snyder to be appointed as Cooper's replacement. He was intended to be portrayed by . Biography Back in the late 1990s, Sony Pictures Entertainment put ahead plans for a stand-alone sequel to Robin Williams' classic Jumanji film, which proved to be a box office success. By 1999, a sequel entitled Jumanji II was in development and Ken Ralston, the visual effects supervisor of the original film, was attached to make his directorial debut with the Jumanji sequel. As a result, Ain't Cool News went to share many details about the plot of the stand-alone sequel as development progressed, slated for a Christmas 2000 release. Among them were details about Vice President Snyder, who was intended to be the main antagonist of the story. According to Ain't Cool News, Vice President Snyder's role in the film was going to be that of an envious Vice President who conspired to remove President John Cooper, who had bought the Jumanji board game from an antiquities store in Europe to play with his children, from power. After Cooper gets sucked into Jumanji and teams up with hybrid animals to make his way off there and return back to the real world, Snyder surely takes the opportunity to rise to power and become the President of the United States of America in his absence. It's likely that Cooper was going to remove and possibly fire Snyder from his position once he returned from Jumanji. It's known that Vie President Snyder would have been played by Steve Buscemi. Unfortunately, Ralston eventually stepped down from the project, which stalled until Sony resolved to cancel the film in spite that the DVD commentary of Jumanji still referenced a sequel directed by Ralston. Many years later, the idea of revisiting the Jumanji property would be revived initially in the shape of a remake before taking the shape of a stand-alone sequel once more. The film moved ahead this time and was released in 2017 as Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, but any part of the original plot was recycled nor used. Trivia *Had the original vision for a Jumanji sequel had materialized, Vice President Snyder would have turned out to be more dangerous than Van Pelt, the main antagonist of the first film. This is because Van Pelt just had his weaponry and apparent immunity to mostly lethal situations whereas Snyder was Vice President of hte United States and had great power politically if not supernaturally. Category:Male Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Original Script Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pure Evil